Episode 307.b Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Chamber of Secrets! (Part 2)
Plot It's Year 2 at Bubblewarts, and Nonny Pirruccello, Gil, and Molly are back learning, but their year doesn't go past quietly. Members of the school are turning up petrified and bloody writing are appearing on the walls, revealing to everyone, that someone has opened the chamber of secrets. The attacks continue, bringing the possibility of the closure of Hogwarts. Nonny and his friends are now forced to secretly uncover the truth about the chamber before the school closes or any lives are taken. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Clam as (Dobby) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Hauntsworth as (Percy Weasley) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Mr. Grouper as (Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Minerva McGonagall) *Rock Ness Lobster as (Gilderoy Lockhart) *The Color Monster as (Tom Riddle) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy *Rating: PG for a little violence, a little cursing, and a bit of scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2002 film "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular characters and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Philosopher's Stone!" This story takes place a year after the first story. Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: King's Cross) (Amid a neat line of cars, the Anglia sits at a decidedly odd angle, as if its driver were not the most skilled motorist. The Gordons and Nonny pushing large trolleys dash under the large clock which reads 2 minutes to 11.) Mrs. Gordon: Oh dear! The train'll be leaving any moment! All together now! (Hurrying, they race to platforms 9 and 10. Quickly, Hauntsworth, Pablo, and Brett stride briskly toward the stone barrier that divides the platforms and simply.) Mrs. Gordon: Go on, Oona. You know what to do. (Oona, looking a bit nervous, rushes toward the barrier, closes her eyes, and sleds out onto the other side.) (Scene: Platform 9 and 3 Quarters) (As she gazes at the Bubblewarts Express, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon materialize at her side.) Mrs. Gordon: Come, Oona. We'll get you a seat. (Scene: King's Cross) (Gil glances at the clock.) Gil: We better hurry. (Nonny nods, leans into his trolley and it hits the barrier and bounces back into Gil. A guard glowers.) Guard Lobster: What in blazes d'you two think you're doing? Nonny: Sorry. Lost control of the trolley. (to Gil) Why can't we get through? Gil: I dunno. The gateway's sealed itself for some reason. (As Gil presses his ear to the barrier, the clock chimes.) Nonny: The train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock. We've missed it. Gil: Can't hear a thing. (a sudden thought) Nonny. If we can't get through, maybe Mum and Dad can't get back. Nonny: Maybe we should go wait by the car. Gil: The car! (Scene: Parking Lot) (Pushing their trolleys madly before them, Nonny and Gil dash to the car, load their belongings into the Anglia's boot.) Nonny: This is mad. We can't drive to Bubblewarts. Gil: Who says we're driving? Nonny: You don't mean -- Gil, no. Gil: Look, who knows when Mum and Dad will get back. And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's an absolute emergency. Least that's what Pablo and Brett always say... Nonny: Something tells me we're going to regret this. (Scene: Angelia) (Gil taps his wand on the dash and the Anglia burbles to life.) Nonny: No offense, Gil, but are you sure you know how to fly this. Gil: No problem. (Gil shifts. With a great jolt, the car lifts from the ground.) Gil: There. See. Now I reckon all we have to do is find the Bubblewarts Express and follow it. Simple. (Nonny nods, not entirely convinced. He peers out the window. Down below, 2 pedestrians stare in disbelief.) Nonny: Uh, Gil. I should tell you. Most Muggles aren't accustomed to seeing a flying car. Gil: Right. (Gil presses a tiny silver button on the dashboard and they disappear. Down below, the baffled pedestrians blink.) (Scene: Scotland) (The Anglia passes through the clouds, and flies in Scotland's stunning green. The Anglia's engine putters softly, when the car reappears. Gil jabs at the silver button.) Gil: Uh oh. The Invisibility Booster must be faulty. (The car reappears from above along the ridge of a cliff.) Gil: Any sign of the train? Nonny: There! Up ahead! Look... (Along a steep bridge, a single line of train tracks appear.) Gil: Brilliant. (Gil shifts, glides down, until the Anglia is only a few feet above the tracks. The boys peer ahead, looking for the train.) Gil: It must be around here someplace. (Behind them, through the Anglia's rear window, the Bubblewarts Express appears, closing fast. Nonny and Gil perk up. They smile) Nonny: Do you hear that? (Then, at precisely the same moment, Nonny and Gil register the direction of the sound. They glance at each other, turn as one and see the train growing huge in the rear window.) Nonny and Gil: Aaaahhhhh! (Gil spins the wheel, puts his foot to the gas and -- at the last possible second -- whips the Anglia out of the train's path. The car waffles, toopples, upside down briefly, before tilting onto its side. As it jets under the bridge, Nonny goes sliding down across his seat, into the door, and... out. Dangling upside-down from the open door, he watches the Bubblewarts Express zip past and, in one window, glimpses Goby and Dean, mouths open in astonishment.) Gil: Take my hand! (Nonny's grips Gil's hand, eyes the train steaming far below. It's quite a drop. Nonny's fingers begin to lose.) Gil: Hold on! Nonny: I'm trying! Your hand's all sweaty! (Straining, Gil yanks him inside, levels off the car. As Nonny falls heavily into his seat, he buckles his safety belt.) Nonny: I think we found the train. (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (As Bubblewarts Castle comes into view, the Anglia enters.) Gil: Welcome home, Nonny. (Nonny smiles at the sight of it, when... the Anglia groans.) Nonny: Just out of interest, Gil. Have you ever landed a car before? Gil: Well... no. But, until a few hours ago, I'd never taken off in one either. (With that, the car lurches, the nose drops.) Gil: Uh oh. (Nonny, Gil, and car go pitching through the night. As Gil rakes the gears, they hurtle madly toward the castle wall.) Gil: It's not working! Nonny: Up! Up! (Gil shifts desperately. The Anglia lurches up, barely clears the castle wall. Nonny and Gil exchange a look of relief, when... the car groans again, lurches... downward.) Nonny: Mind that tree! (Down below a giant willow tree looms. Gil shifts.) Nonny: Turn! Turn! (Nonny reaches over and, together, he and Gil spin the wheel. It's useless. The car is heading straight for the tree. Desperately, Gil whips out his wand and whacks the dashboard.) Gil: Stop! Stop! Stop! (The wand snaps in two and the car meets the tree. Nonny blinks. They hang dreamily, balanced on the highest limb.) Gil: My wand! Look at my wand! Nonny: Be thankful it's not your neck. (Something heavy hits Nonny's door, sends a shudders through the car.) Gil: What's happening? (Slowly, they look up and, in disbelief, watch one of the tree's branches pull back, curl into itself, and come lashing forward like a massive fist.) Nonny and Gil: Aaaaahhhhh! (The Anglia tilts crazily, slides backwards and free-falls through the air and... lands on lower grid of branches.) Gil: What kind of tree is this? (Before Nonny can respond, the tree begins to pummel the car from all sides, tossing Nonny and Gil about like popcorn. Windows shatter. Heavy dents appear on the roof above Gil and Nonny's heads. Then the car falls again... slamming heavily to the ground. Instantly, the tree's lower branches shoot through the front and rear windscreens and, gaining purchase, begin to shake the car back and forth.) Nonny and Gil: Aaaaahhhhh! (The tree pitches the car into the air. As the Anglia slams down again, bobbing on its squealing shocks, the engine burbles back to life. Nonny looks up, peering through the shattered windscreen. The willow's branches, as one, rear back, ready for one last punishing blow. Nonny cries out.) Nonny: Reverse! Reverse! (Gil shifts, the car shoots backwards, and the willow pummels the tread-marked ground they just vacated. Safely clear, the doors fly open, the seats tip sideways, and Gil and Nonny are ejected. As they hit the ground, their trunks fly from the boot, Hedwig's cage rockets out the back window, and Hedwig herself flaps into the night. Taillights blazing angrily, the battered car speeds off, fishtailing into the Dark Forest.) Gil: Dad's going to kill me. (They hear a tremendous groan, turn back, and see the Whomping Willow assume its natural form, waiting for its next victim.) (Scene: Entrance Hall) (Filthy and bruised, Nonny and Gil drag themselves up the steps. Behind them we see the mountain of student trunks and caged pets already brought up from the train.) Nonny: A house elf shows up in my bedroom, we can't get through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, we almost get killed by a tree... clearly someone doesn't want me here this year. (They stop. The Marching Bandit stands at the top of the landing with his cat, Bubble Kitty, twitching her tail at his feet.) Marching Bandit: This night might well be the last you spend in this castle. (Scene: Mr. Grumpfish's Office) (The Evening Prophet enters frame. The headline reads: FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES. Below the fold a photo shows Nonny and the Rock Ness Lobster at Flourish and Blotts. Mr. Grumpfish stands at his desk, newspaper in hand as Nonny and Gil stare with dread. The Marching Bandit lurks in the doorway, eying them with pleasure.) Mr. Grumpfish: You were seen! By no less then seven Muggles. Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world. Not to mention the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that has been on these grounds for hundreds of years. Gil: Honestly, Mr. Grumpfish, I think it did more damage to us. Mr. Grumpfish: Silence! I assure you, were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home tonight. As it is -- Mr. Grouper: They are not. (Nonny and Gil turn. Mr. Grouper stands in the doorway. Alongside him is a distinctly annoyed Mrs. Grouper.) Nonny: Mr. Grouper. Mrs. Grouper... Mr. Grumpfish: Headmaster, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. As such... Mr. Grouper: I'm well aware of our bylaws, Mr. Grumpfish, having written more than a few myself. However, as Head of Gryffindor House, it is for Mrs. Grouper to determine the appropriate action. Gil: (rising gloomily) We'll go and get our stuff. Mrs. Grouper: What are you talking about, Mr. Gordon? Gil: Well, you're going to expel us, aren't you? Mrs. Grouper: Not today, Mr. Gordon. But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be sending owls to both of your families tonight. And you will each get a detention. (Mr. Grumpfish casts a look of pure venom at Nonny and Gil.) Mr. Grouper: Splendid. Now, I suggest we return to the feast. There's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample. (Rising, Nonny spies an envelope on the floor. Taking it, he reads the back: "KWIKSPELL. A CORRESPONDENCE COURSE IN BEGINNER'S MAGIC." It's addressed to "THE MARCHING BANDIT.") Nonny: Marching Bandit. You dropped this. (The Marching Bandit turns, eyes the envelope with embarrassment, then snatches it from Nonny's hand and stuffs it into his pocket.) End of Part 2. Recap After a pleasant summer together in the Gordon house, everyone heads to Platform 9 and 3 Quarters to take the Bubblewarts Express back to school. To their shock, Nonny and Gil are unable to enter the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. In desperation, they fly to Bubblewarts in the car, crashing into the Whomping Willow and damaging Gil's wand. The semi-sentient car ejects them and their belongings and disappears into the Forbidden Forest. The Marching Bandit catches them and leads them to Mr. Grumpfish's office. The boys explain their story, but Mr. Grumpfish silences them, brandishing in their faces a newspaper article proclaiming that Muggles have noticed a flying car. Mr. Grumpfish also reprimands them for damaging the Whomping Willow, an extremely valuable tree. Nonny and Gil know that they are in trouble, and that Mr. Grumpfish is delighted at the prospect of punishing them. When Mr. and Mrs. Grouper arrive, Nonny and Gil are lectured further on what they have done, given detentions, and told that they will be permitted to remain at Bubblewarts. Mr. Grumpfish is severely disappointed by their easy punishment. Mr. Grouper, Mr. Grumpfish, and Mrs. Grouper return to the feast, not without leaving Nonny and Gil a plate of sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice for dinner. Category:Stories